The Soga's First Day
Prologue This story takes place within a village that has been tainted with the blood of rogue ninja who have deflected from Kiri itself for their own Selfish reasons. This has given the village a bad reputation for the Selfish deeds they have done. Its a bright and sunny afternoon with a clear blue sky, a perfect day for the start of something big, something astonishing but feels as though it could be ruined by a single screw up… A Polaroid Perfect Scene. The Wake-Up Two children that look very much alike are both silent within their beds. Light from the outside world had peeked through the blinds, hitting a young boy in the eyes which had disturbed him from his deep slumber and opened his eyes. His eyes revealed to be blind and he slowly opened them and sat up from his bed, throwing his blanket across his body. He looks over to a similar looking boy across the room as though he can see with his eyes which seem to be blind. Though as he turned his head, the light had reflected off of them, revealing a pupil which indicates that the young boy possessed a rare eye which belongs to a legendary clan that hadn’t resided within Kirigakure in all of its history. Inochi gets up from his bed, stretching his body and letting out a silent yawn which only someone right next to him could hear. He slowly ambled his way to his dresser and opened the left side, showing an already made suit for him to dress up in. The cloths were a bit dirty but Inochi simply swiped it off like it didn’t really bother him. He closes the door and turns around, looking at the other boy across the room. "Wake… up..." Inochi said in a yawning and tired sounding voice from the deep slumber he had just been through. The boy hadn’t awoke at first but soon jolted his eyes, having them look around crazily without moving his head. Eventually he calmed down and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "''I keep having these '''Dreams' but they won’t go away..." He thought within his own mind, hiding the fact that his sleeping hours have become terrible within the last month as he doesn’t want others to worry, a trait he had picked up from his father and had always held from his birth. Zaisho had eventually sprung up from his bed, hiding that he’s been having troubles, and eagerly walked over to the dresser opening the right side and pulling out a different outfit than what Inochi was wearing. He quickly put the suit on with a big smile on his face and looked up, staring Inochi in the eyes. "Well brother, lets make today a hell of one." With a big smile on his face. He held out his arm in a slanted angle as his brother, Inochi, had held out the same arm at an angle and touched their forearms together, creating an X. They both smiled at one another, "Lets go say morning to dad." Zaisho said as he quickly ran down the stairs to the dining room, Inochi following at the same pace. The two twins had eventually made their way to the lower floor where they found their father sitting at the small wooden table with a paper out. "Good morning father!" Inochi said as Zaisho went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. "Good morning Inochi. And Zaisho, we have nothing to eat right now, I’ll have to stop at the store later." Their father had told the both of them as he closed the paper and set it down on the old wooden table. He got up from the dirty wooden floor and walked over to the door, giving a hand motion for the two little ones to follow and they had. "Today you will start your lives as Ninja..." He held silence for a few seconds until taking a deep breath, instantly letting it out. "Hopefully you two will protect Kiri and possibly rewrite some of its Blood Stained History into something were other villages respect us." The two had smiled and gave their father a thumbs up as he grew a smirk and opened the door, giving a gestured to be on their way and the two brothers took the opportunity and jumped from the door and started their way to the academy. Both of their smiles could light up the room but their cloths would bring the mood down but they hadn’t mind the fact that they couldn’t afford nice clothes like the others and just lived with it. Zaisho had looked at his brother while they were walking. "So, you think those eyes of yours will make you advanced?" "They only allow me to see these lines of color which I guess is chakra and these small dots where they all connect. And if I try hard enough, I can see farther away than what I normally can but I cal also see all around me so it shouldn’t bump me that much." He said in response to his brothers question. They continued their way to the academy on foot. The Entrance Exams Zaisho and Inochi had eventually made it to the local Academy within Kirigakure. There was a bunch of noise coming from there as there were tons of children a bunched up in the courtyard of the academy and were sectioned off to their groups of friends. Inochi was instantly drew into a group of his friends as Zaisho was left behind in a crowded area of talking students, some talking about how they will make great ninja, others on how their adventures will be told throughout history. "Don’t these guys know that a ninja’s life is dangerous?" Zaisho asked silently under all the noise that all the other children were making. He looked around to try and find a familiar face but didn’t see a single one but his brother. Most of his friends were his fathers friends as he Zaisho never really went out into the world and met new people unlike his twin brother. He found himself at the wall of the courtyard where very few people were located and sat up against the wall. Inochi was in his group of friends and they all were chatting it up about what they would first do as ninja. "My eyes aren’t that special!" Inochi said as his friends were asking him the same question that Zaisho had asked. "Can you show us?" One of Inochi’s friends had asked, referring to the activated Byakugan. Inochi had created the Tiger hand seal as he didn’t know how to activated upon instant command. "Byakugan!" He shouted as veins pulsed from his eyes and his pupil had became more prominent. "I can see all around me and kinda zoom in on things." He explained to his friends as he saw Zaisho’s chakra and deactivated the Byakugan. He left the group, waving to them as he made his way to Zaisho, not wanting to leave him alone as he was a bit overprotective of his brother. A trait that he picked up from their mother, according to his father's stories that he would tell the two at night before they would sleep. Inochi made his way to the wall were Zaisho was sitting up against with his head buried into his arms. "Hey Zaisho, what's up?" Zaisho had sprung his head up as though he was sleeping. "Sorry, just been having some bad nights with sleep I guess." He said that as an excuse for him not gaining much sleep at all, instead of just having bad dreams. With a smile on his face he sat up against the wall and thought about what Zaisho just told him. "''Maybe this ninja thing is getting too much to his mind." Inochi thought in worry about his twin brother. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a noise which had made the courtyard silent and a woman came out with long red hair. "Welcome! future ninja to Kirigakure’s very own academy!" She shouted to a point where the surrounding area has even gotten quite. Many people knew her as the Mizukage, the first female one as well. People had looked up to her as she helped the crisis in Kiri of all the rogue ninja and has lowered the rates of new ones arising. Her deeds in the Fifth Shinobi World War had inspired many people to look up to her with a look of amazement. "Due to the large number of new generation ninja, we have to test all of you for an entrance exam to see how will be worthy enough to even join, and to see those who seem to have natural ability!" Shinobi had started to walk out of the building. "These ninja will pull a group of people in at a time to test all of you and see where you stand!" The Mizukage had turned around, red hair waving across her body, going back into building as the Shinobi start to pull groups in. "Looks like we get to show our ability before hand." Inochi said while nudging his brother Zaisho. "Lets give them hell." With a big smile on his face he pushed himself up while dragging Zaisho up with him. "What you say?" Category:TTSA